The leader of the clan
by Sjannie
Summary: Someone found out Jasiri had help fighting Janja, now she has to prove she can take him down on her own. But fighting with another clan will have consequences.
1. Chapter 1:Playing with the lions are you

**Lion guard fanfic: The leader of the clan**

 _I do not own lion king or lion guard._

Chapter 1: Playing with the lions are you?

It was just a day like any other for Jasiri when she was walking in her territory in de the outlands. Well not really her territory more like the territory of her clan. And unlike Janja she was not the leader. But of course she was not. The wise and oldest female hyena is the leader in their clan. Of course a young one would be better, would be stronger but somehow none of the other females tried challenging her so it is just how it is. Jasiri and her fellow clan mates also didn't. One that even tried would get a lecture from their parents. Not a nice one.

''Well...well if it isn't Jasiri..'' A voice sounds.

A figure walks from the shadows to Jasiri. When it is finally in the light of the sun Jasiri sees who it is.

''Ow it is you, why did you sneak up on me Jelani?'' Jasiri says on a not so friendly tone. She just doesn't like Jelani. Jelani is always testing her, trying to pick a fight with her. Acting like she is better, stronger, wiser than Jasiri. But of course they are like this. Jasiri and Jelani are rivals for being the future leader of the clan they are in. Not only them there are a few more but well... they are not that threatening. Let's just say they don't show their teeth much.

''I am not sneaking up on you, I was looking for you.'' Jelani answers while wearing a large grin.

''Well you have found me, what is it what you want?'' Irritation clearly sounding in Jasiri's voice.

''Ow... don't be like that I was just wondering..'' The other female hyena says while circling around Jasiri.

''About what?'' Jasiri said as she broke Jelani's wandering in circles.

''Why you were with a lion. To be more precise: Kion, the leader of the lion guard .''

 **Author's note.**

So I just really wanted to write a fanfic about this show, and there weren't many with Jasiri or Janja so I choose them. I also somehow wanted to include Kovu and vitani but maybe putting that in another fanfic will be better. It has been a long time since I watched the lion king and the lion guard So I do not know everything about the universe. I also do not know much about hyena's and even though internet is your biggest friend I guess in this story there will be things that do not happen in the real world. Fantasy! Feel free to tell me if you know how it works in the real world. I would like to know what happens between hyena's from different clans. As you probably read my English isn't that good and I am also not that great at writing but it is for fun. Sorry if their personalities are wrong. By the way, I do not really like the title I gave this story but cannot think of any other.


	2. Chapter 2:the victory that never happene

**Lion guard fanfic: The leader of the clan**

 _I do not own lion king or the lion guard._

Chapter two: the victory that never happened

Jasiri's eyes widen slightly. But she immediately denies to show any shock.

''So it is true hmmm?''

''What off it Jelani? It has nothing to do with you.'' Jasiri says as she tries to turn around but she gets stopped in her tracks by Jelani.

''I am in a hurry, get out of my way.'' Jasiri growls.

''Well I will tell you the short version then. I was hunting, following my prey in Janja's territory and of course met Janja there. He didn't take it too kindly that I was in his territory so I was chased out. We fought, he pinned me down and I had to go back without my prey.

''So...?'' Jasiri asks with a face that says: what has this to do with me?

''You know what makes this all so interesting? He didn't pester me that you were able to beat him. I thought he would.''

Jasiri remembering herself bragging about how she defeated Janja. Well not really bragging but when she was back clan members, Imani to be precise asked where she was.

''You were in Janja's territory again, were you not?'' one of the male's asked.

''How did you get out?'' another one asked.

''Did you defeat them? Did you defeat Janja?'' Imani asked.

And from one thing came another so somehow she ended up saying she defeated and chased Janja and his clan away. Leaving kion out. She didn't know how her fellow clan mates would react on her being friends with a lion. Especially the one right now in front of her, Jelani.

''So when he had pinned me down we had this sort of conversation.''

* * *

''You're not strong at all.''

''Well neither are you.''

''Look who is talking.'' Janja said with a big grin.

''Jasiri was able to beat you.'' His eyes turned dark at my sentence.

He slowly stepped down and I could stand up. First I was of course confused but then he said:

''Well, let's just say I cannot fight back against the roar.''

''The roar?''

''Yes, I beat Jasiri but then Kion, leader of the lion guard came and saved his princess.''

''Whaaat.''

''Yeah that was my reaction too. He should just stay out of the outlands. What happens in the outlands has nothing to do with the lion guard.''

* * *

''So that is the story. So, Jasiri, tell me, why did he save you?'' Jelani asks sneakily walking closer to Jasiri.

''He didn't save me, I could have taken them all down!'' Jasiri shouts angrily.

''Yeah his brainless men are such a challenge.'' Jelani says while rolling with her eyes. ''Taking Janja down is another story though. If I cannot do that no way you can do that.''

''What does it matter?''

''I just do not like you being friendly with a lion. Why would you be nice to lions while we cannot be in the pridelands because of them? Because of his father?'' Jelani's eyes show anger.

''Um...'' Jasiri does not know how to react she didn't really think about it.

''We do unlike Janja respect the circle of life. But we are still not allowed in de pridelands. What's up with that?''

''Um..'' Jasiri repeats.

''But that is not all, I have something else to ask you.''

 **Author's note.**

The circle of life is for fools because only fools would find the leftover of lions enough we want fresh meat! My poor hyena's. Why can only the lion eat the good food. And how are they supposed to eat the leftovers from the lions, if there are no lions in the outlands. At least not close to them.


	3. Chapter 3: count me in!

**Lion guard fanfic: The leader of the clan**

 _I do not own lion king or lion guard.  
_

Chapter three: count me in!

''But that is just a personal matter no I have something else to ask you.''

''And what may that be?'' Jasiri asks.

''can we, the clan, trust you?''

''What?'' Jasiri asks with a confused face.

''I mean we should be able to trust a candidate to become the future leader right? But you lied to us so maybe you should step down. ''

 _So this is what she was after she wants to eliminate me from becoming leader so she can be it. That bastard._

''I didn't need his help I could have taken them all down, and could have even defeated Janja!'' Jasiri says confidently.

Jelani laughs

''Well that is good to hear, why don't you challenge him right now?''

 _Eh_?

''Let's go to his territory, beat him and his men and take his territory!"

''We want to see jasiri beat janja right girls?" Jelani says as she turns her head.

Two other hyena's apper. One the same size a Jasiri, one smaller.

''Yeah, lets put him in his place a female should lead after all!'' imani says.

''I do not think it is such a good idea, i am not following. "the other says.

Jelani Rolls her eyes.

"You then boys?'' Jelani asks as she turns to the two boys who also showed up after seeing the girls here. One bigger than jasire, one the same size. ''

''If you say so."'

''Do we get food?''

''Then it is settled, are you ready jasiri?'' Jelani grins

 _This plan, actually doesn't sound bad. She can prove herself and put janja and jelani in their places. A male should not be a leader after all. Not that she wants to take over his leadership. She would never want to lead those fools. No she wants to become ruler of her own clan and beat jelani._

''Count me in!''


	4. Chapter 4: the battle for those who wan-

**Lion guard fanfic: The leader of the clan**

 _I do not own the lion guard or lion king_

 **Chapter four: the battle for those who wanted**

* * *

Janja walking , pratrolling around the borders of his territory suddenly smells Jasiri and the other lot of them. He calls his boys who are slowly gathering around him. When jasiri's group is in sight Janja says:

"So what are you guys doing in my territory _again_?" Sounding threatening.

"Not for long." Jasiri says.

"That is right because this will be our territory soon!" Jelani shouts

 _What_?

Janja 's clan gasps.

"I challenge you janja! " Jasiri shouts.

"Jasiri how many times do I have to beat you or are you lyng to everyone again that you beat me? Not telling about your prince kion saving his princess.'' Janja laugs at the last words of his sentence while showing a wide grin.

''I can take you down on my own!'' Jasiri says as she dashes towards him.

''I would love to see that!'' janja shouts back and also dashes towards jasiri.

''Get them.'' jelani says as she orders her clan.

There are seven of janja's clan. jasiri + jelani + imani and two boys makes five.

Imani takes on cheezi. sometimes imani outsmarts cheezi but she cannot win from him. But neither can he.

The smaller boy from jelani's clan fights one hyena from janja's clan.

The bigger one two.

You can hear the sound of claws clashing and growls.

Jelani dashes towards the other boys of janja's clan. The first one that comes towards her she hits in the eye, than she tackels him. She evades the attack of the second one and bites him in his paw, he howls and she hits him with her paws straight into the first one. She then turns around and glares and the third one who seems to have lost his fighting spirit and lets his ears down. Jelani smirks.

 _Everything is going according to plan. Now for the second part..._

Jasiri growls while trying to hit Janja. he evades and tries to hit her. Biting, hitting, sometimes they hit each other, sometimes the other one evades it. No one is loosing and no one is winning. Until when Jasiri tries to hit Janja he takes a hold of her paw with his teeth. Blood is comming from the wound but jasiri uses this opportunity to scratch janja in his face. Out of frustration and probaly pain he let's go of her paw.

 _This is my chance..._

jaisir goes full speed ahead and jumps towards janja to pin him down. janja using the sand around them blinds her. When she lands he is already behind her and jumps towards her, pinning her down.

''haha..''

 _damn it..._

''So you weren not able to defeat janja after all, he, jasiri? Well lucky the clan has me, I always have a plan B.'' jelani giggles as she sees janja's puzzled face.

''What is she planning?'' he mutters. Looking at jelani and and the surroundings. Almost all his men are down or losing. Definitly not winning.

Jelani has climbed up on the rocks and has an evil smirk on her faces. if she was on janja's side he would have liked that smirk. But now... he starts to get nervous.

Then jelani laughs and pushes a big rock away that falls down. Then suddenly the entire cliff starts to fall down. And down bellow are his men!

''Run!'' Janja screams.

Jasiri, though schocked, takes this chance to get away from Janja. She then prepares to fight him one again but janja is already running towards the falling rocks.

Though most of his men are unscarred from the fallen rocks and are running away. Cheezi stays lying down. But much time janja does not have to look at him because Jasiri and jelani's clan are already making their way towards him. he cannot defeat them alone. So he does what he always does in such situations. Running away. He runs towards Cheezi. Gets him on his back. And runs away. But before he goes around the corner he gives them one final glare.

''You will pay for this!''

 **Author's note**

So this is a long chapter, if you look at the other chapters... next one is going to be shorter.


	5. Chapter 5: So that was her plan?

**The leader of the clan: chapter 5**

 _I do not own lion king or the lion guard._

* * *

''You will pay for this. ''

Jasiri should say this in all honestly. She shivered when Janja said that and the look he gave them. Should she be scared? But what could Janja do to them? His clan is just not strong enough.

''Ýeah! We did it!'' Imani shouts cheerfully.

''Yes great job, except Jasiri who wasn't able to defeat Janja.'' Jelani smirks.

Jasiri moves her ears down but growls slightly in frustration.

''Not that it matters we have won thanks to me!'' Jelani says enthusiastic while giving Jasiri a glance.

''You're a great leader, Jelani.'' One of the boys comments.

''Yes, what would we have done without you!'' Imani says,

Jasiri rolls her eyes. Of course Imani would say that. But was this Jelani's plan? To make her look good and me bad? So that she has a higher chance of being a leader? Well I really did fell for that.

''But um .. where is the food?''

''What?'' Jelani says raising her eyebrows.

''You said there would be food.'' The smaller male repeats.

''Yes yes that is right I did ,didn't I?'' Jelani says as she looks around and everyone is nodding.

''Well lets hunt then! Now we have a larger territory to hunt so get going!'' Jelani says as she herself moves to go.

The boys look annoyed at that there was no meal prepared but follow after Jelani and Imani anyways. Jasiri wonders if it wouldn't be better for her to return to her home but at the growling of her stomach she decides she will hunt something.

...

* * *

...

No luck.

No one, no one out of the five of them have been able to get some food. Nothing. Totally nothing. Jasiri should have known why else would Janja always go into the pridelands? Why did they fight Janja again?

''let's just give up we are not going to find anything here...''

''Yeah we should go back.'' The boys say while already walking towards their home.

Before Jelani can give her answer they are all startled by a loud growl.

''What have you guys done!''

They move closer to each other, with the youngest, Imani in the midst of them.

When they look where the sound comes they see a young female adult from their clan.

She is panting and her face wears an angry expression.

''You! What have you done?'' she shouts again while walking closer towards them.

Jelani and Jasiri look at each other.

''I think we are in some deep shit.''

 _What?_


End file.
